


There's a first time for everything

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mention of vampirism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based on an imagine " Imagine finally having sex with Mitchell after finally convincing him that you trust him enough to control his hunger for blood when he’s with you." from thefandomimagine.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a first time for everything

You pushed your t-shirt up and over your head, tossing it aside before you press your lips against Mitchell’s in a greedy passionate kiss. He was already shirtless and you moved your fingers over his chest and down your stomach, slowly nearing his belt.

And, barely a second later the spot against you was empty when Mitchell pushes himself quickly away from you, panting heavily.

“Y/N, that’s enough,” he called miserably, too ashamed to even look at you. He took one more step, turning his back on you and you saw how his whole body was shaking. And you knew very well why he stopped so abruptly.

You stood up from the bed and walked to him, sneaking your arms around his middle and kissing his shoulder blade. He let out a deep sigh.

“I’m still surprised you didn’t run away from me,” he murmured, hanging his head low and it was your turn to sigh deeply.

“I don’t plan to run away, Mitchell,” you retorted patiently and he glanced at you over his shoulder. You gave him a soft smile.

“I’m a monster, Y/N, why aren’t you afraid?”

“Because I love you, you bloody fool, and I know you won’t hurt me.”

“Oh, but I may,” he finally turned to face you, cupping your face tenderly. His eyes were filled with fear and desperation, “by accident. I’m not sure I can control myself, not when you’re so… heated. You should be scared, you shouldn’t ask me to put you in danger.”

“But I don’t feel endangered, why won’t you understand that?” you asked, pressing yourself a bit closer to him. You watched him fighting with himself, unsure whether to pull you away from him or bring you even closer, so he just froze, an expression of pure agony evident on his face.

“I can’t lose you, Y/N, I won’t forgive myself, if I…” he closed his eyes shut as he inhaled deeply. His hands on your face began to tremble, his jaw clenched tightly. “I love you too much to let you see me like that.”

There was a single tear that streamed slowly down his cheek and you were fast to wipe it away, rising on your feet to brush your lips gingerly against his. Mitchell hesitated, but responded to your kiss and then rested his forehead against yours, gazing into your eyes with a hint of torment.

You had this conversation before. Or tried to have it, at least. A hundred times, probably. And it always ended with Mitchell brushing it off quickly, before you could even make him explain it to you. He gave you some stupid excuses, leaving you confused and utterly sad. Oftentimes, you were thinking that it was your fault, that maybe he didn’t find you attractive, that something in you was repulsive, but then again – you were together for almost six months now, he wouldn’t just keep you as a toy – he wasn’t cruel nor abusive, yet it took him a longer while to confess his second nature.

It was shocking. But you accepted it, after you asked for a time to do so, and you thought that there was nothing more for Mitchell to hide from you. It seemed, however, that you would now learn about something more. If you managed to convince him to speak.

“Mitchell, please, talk to me,” you pleaded, fixing your eyes on his. He closed his eyes once more, apparently gathering courage before he spoke, in a voice hardly louder than a whisper.

“I can’t have sex with you, because every woman I had ended up dead or turned into a vampire. I can’t think of sex as something different than a weapon. It’s always been a way to feed my hunger. Do you understand now? Do you get why I always leave?”

“Listen to me,” you said fiercely, moving your hands to cradle his face and he whined quietly as though your touch burned him. In a way, it was burning him. “I can’t force you to anything, and you can damn sure leave when I finish, but let me tell you something. I am not afraid of you, Mitchell,” you stated sternly, your eyes full of certainty, “and don’t you think I will allow you to wallow in some silly self-pity, because I am more than sure that you will not harm me. Not once you did and you won’t do it now. And you know why? Because I trust you, fully and with my whole heart.”

“Y/N, please…” he cried, but you noticed that he was giving up. Somehow you convinced him, somehow you managed to broke the wall he had built around him, and now you placed your hands on the back of his neck, bringing him closer to your lips.

Mitchell was hesitant at first, but as you lips met, he moved his mouth greedily against yours, setting a desire aflame within you. He moved his hands onto your back, roaming it before he lowered them on your backside, and then, before you could register, you were carried to your bed by Mitchell.

You managed only to moan his name as he licked your neck, your fingers tangling into his curly maze. With two steps he was there, laying your gently on your back, hovering over you while he showered your body with hot kisses.

You reached to unbuckle his belt, but you weren’t fast enough. Mitchell got rid of your trousers first, then your bra landed on the growing pile of clothes; his hands never quit exploring your curves as they travelled up your stomach now to tenderly cup your breasts, kneading them.

He brushed his crotch against yours when your lips met again and you moaned into the kiss, feeling his hardness against your heat. You had the chance to strip him now and the chance you took – you quickly rolled his jeans down and the next garment that joined the others was his boxers, followed by your panties in no time.

You bit his lip playfully as you palmed his member and it throbbed in your hand, making a wave of heat pool between your legs. Mitchell growled against your mouth, moving one of his hands on your inner thigh, which he stroke gingerly before he began rubbing your clit.

“Oh, Mitchell,” you moaned, feeling the tension knotting in your lower abdomen. You arched your back and Mitchell traced your jaw with fervent kisses, before he moved his lips to suck on your nipple. You shivered, unable to hold back a cry of pleasure.

Suddenly, he stopped and faced you, propping himself on his elbows on each side of you. You felt his dick right against your heat and you bucked your hips forward, silently begging him to continue.

“Are you sure, Y/N?” he asked, whispering softly and you nodded, smiling lovingly at him. With one of your hands you guided him at your entrance and Mitchell, agonizingly slowly, began to slid inside you.

He was huge, but he stretched your walls in overwhelmingly pleasant way, instantly finding your sweet spot.

“You feel so damn good,” Mitchell mumbled when he finally filled you – he gave you a moment to adjust, before he started to move, hitting on that now discovered spot within you with his every pump.

He wasn’t rushing – he set a pace of slow, powerful and deep thrusts, peppering your skin with hot kisses, gradually pushing you closer to the edge. You ran your fingernails over his back, to which he hissed and his pushes began to be more erratic – he couldn’t deal with his own peak nearing him.

One more deep thrust and you came undone, with his name on your lips, your walls clenching around him and you felt him tense above you, before he slowed to a stop, growling widely when he came.

He then nestled his face in the crook of your neck as the two of you panted heavily. You were stroking his back gently, tracing patterns on his skin. You wanted to say something after you had just proven that his fear of hurting you was unfounded, yet you couldn’t find proper words. Mitchell seemed to struggle as well as you heard him grunting silently with frustration before he faced you with the most joyous grin you had ever seen him wearing.

“Y/N, I love you,” he announced affectionately, rubbing your nose with his.

“I love you, too, Mitchell,” you responded.

And that was enough.


End file.
